A dark guild's young master and the dancing Fairies!
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Shinku became the master of her guild after her adopted father relinquished his position to her, will she become happy when she finds out she's pregnant? Or will a tragic moment in history keep her from bearing a child? Will Fairy Tail's light destroy her past darkness, or will she fall deeper into the abyss as is? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

She heard footsteps behind her as she ran down the halls of the underground brick tower, she tripped on a stone and skidded on her stomach, the man caught up to her, she screamed as he brought down a sword unto her, flames everywhere and her friends blood all over the sword, she sat up abruptly screaming and sat in her bed panting and shaken. Her name is Shinku teikoku burēdohebi, the meaning was "Crimson Imperial Blade serpent", she had black hair, one red eye (left), one golden eye (right), big breasts, she is only 17 years old, and also she is a dragon slayer, she is the Blood dragon slayer. She belonged to and was the most powerful mage and the daughter of the master, Dark Guild, and previously light guild, "Black Blood Wolves" and they were the strongest Dark Guild in the underworld. Shinku sighed and then she heard a knock at the door, she opened it and saw her adopted father and master of her guild, Ren Katana Tenshi, the meaning is "Lotus sword Angel," she smiled and invited him in. Went into her huge walk in closet, got dressed in a black miniskirt, white tube top, and black long sleeve floor length button up jacket that she kept open. She sat on her couch and her father got straight to the point, Shinku stood, knocking her couch over, and yelled at him in anger, all the while he sat there, chin on his folded hands, and looking sad.

"I'm sorry my daughter, but you are to be the master here soon, I regret not telling you sooner but truth is my time is coming to a close. After all, I am being forced into exile by the council, we are a light guild, but now I transfer mastership to you. Please Shinku, make this guild into the strongest Dark Guild and don't forget, we are family, me, you, the guild, and all of us are family, no matter what. Lead them into hope, certainty, and love, make them feel at home, safe, and support them on their dangerous adventures and journeys and grow stronger with them, Shinku. Always remember those words, you are family no matter what…. Shinku… I love you, my daughter." He smiled at her lovingly and she threw herself into his arms, crying, sobbing for him to not leave. "Don't worry, I will remain at the guild, but I will be another mage, until the day comes where you do not need me anymore. Take care of your friends and your beloved, Shinku." He said, hugging her tightly and with that, he disappeared for 5 long years, and when he came back, he was proud of Shinku.

In those years, Shinku grew up, she was 18 and running Black blood Wolves as the most powerful Dark, independent Guild in the underworld, she herself only took on assassination missions for the money, than occasionally regular jobs to relieve boredom. She had welcomed back her father smiling but suddenly punched him in the stomach and loomed over him, saying that it was custom to do that when someone hadn't returned for over 2 weeks. Her father got up awhile later and checked out what kind of jobs they had, he was surprised when they had all kinds of jobs, but on the top floor, floor 20, had only assassination jobs. Each floor had a specific type of job, divided into 20 categories, at the first floor it was miscellaneous jobs and then more diverse until it became assassination at the top. Only Shinku, and 3 others were permitted to go up there, although only 3 out of the 4 actually took on assassination jobs, the 4th person, a small girl named Kurosaki Minako, but everyone in the guild just called her Saki for short, she only went up to floor 20 because she followed Shinku everywhere. Long ago, in a faraway land, Shinku took on a mission that had her annihilating an entire guild "Serpents Eye" that was holding a member of Shinku's guild as a hostage, and also a vessel for a demon to take over and that vessel was her very own twin sister, Kuroyuki burēdohebi, in which meant "Black Snow Blade Serpent". She raced to the guild and saw them torturing her in an underground prison, although they were going to use her, she died in the arms of Shinku, Shinku arrived too late, but she attacked them until they were a bloody pulp. Shinku arrived at her little sisters side and found her crying, bleeding, and dying, she held her close and cried, listening to her beloved sisters dying words, they were so sweet and yet like daggers in Shinku's heart.

"Please forgive me… sister, I don't…. want to …. Leave you… alone like… this. I'm… so sorry… I truly do…. Love you… big sister…. Good…. Bye." Kuroyuki said with tears in her eyes, her hand lightly touched Shinku's cheek, Shinku put her hand over Kuroyuki's and cried as her beloved sisters eyes closed and her body went limp.

"KuroYukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!" Shinku screamed in sadness, anger, and despair and the whole tower had shook with her overflowing emotions, tears flowing down Shinku's cheeks endlessly.

Suddenly Shinku's other personality, also known as "Lilith" put Shinku to sleep and regained control over Shinku's body, her pupils turned to those of a cat and she looked like a real dragon in human form and she roared loudly. She began to attack without mercy on the guild, her anger and fury raged on and on, until suddenly she came back to her senses when her eyes met those of a young girl that bore a striking resemblance to Kuroyuki. She dropped to her knees exhausted and the girl ran over to her, catching her when she started to fall forward, the girl took care of her wounds and ever since then. The girl followed Shinku, because Shinku reminded her of her older sister whom died about 9 years ago, in the year X777, the same year her foster father, Chiotaberuhito "Blood Eater", the legendary blood dragon, disappeared without warning when Shinku was only 8 years old. Shinku felt sorry for the girls and adopted her as her daughter. Ever since then Shinku and Saki were inseparable, Saki quickly learned lost magic from Shinku, such as Ice Make, and Earth sealing spells, although Saki learned those from Shinku, Shinku knew almost every lost magic ever known to mages. Her most used magic was "Elemental Raid" in which she controls the elements, and "Spirit Obedience" Celestial magic in which used keys to summon celestial spirits into the human world to fight for her. Shinku smiled, took a job off the board on floor 13, gathered some things, and headed out with Saki and Shinku's boyfriend, Kujaku; he had natural Black hair on top, and white on bottom, red eyes, piercings, and a scar over his right eye just like Shinku had the exact same scar on her left eye, and was the next strongest mage in Black Blood Wolves. They had planned on getting married after a few years when the guild was sturdy and running without her presence there all of the time, but Shinku wanted badly to start a family, to keep her guild alive and prosperous. She was sitting tensely on a sofa in the Heartphilia mansion; her mission was to bring back a magic book "Dawn Bloodline", a book in which held all of the Heartphilia secrets and family tree in a magical barrier only Heartphilia mages could break and reseal.

"Please do not worry Mr. Heartphilia, I will retrieve your book, as the master of the Dark Guild, "Black blood Wolves", I will see to it that the secrets of our clients are safe. But please be warned, if you make me even the slightest bit angry ….. **_I'll kill you._** Well then, we are off now, please take care." Shinku smiled, her voice turned to that of a killer and then back to a sweet child, she, Kujaku, and Saki walked out and into the forest in which the book was being held by a bunch of pathetic bandits.

"Whoa! Look at her body, she's got great breasts, hey sexy lady why don't you dump this freak and come have some fun with us? What do you say, how 'bout you come play with us, babe?" A bandit mage said as he yanked her from Kujaku's arm and they started touching her all over with rough and bladed hands.

"S….stop this… ah… Ku… jaku…. Help… Aaahhhhh." Shinku gasped in pain, Kujaku's aura suddenly grew more violent and he looked at them really pissed off, like the devil himself.

"Release Shinku now or I'll kill you all!" He yelled and attacked the bandit mages, killing them one by one and caught Shinku as she fell, a book fell out of one of the bandit's pockets and they picked it up, reading the title, and set off back to the Heartphilia mansion to return Dawn Bloodline.

They received 3 million jewels, a million jewels for each of them, and once Shinku got back home, she fell asleep after a wonderful night with Kujaku, she fell asleep on his chest and when she woke up, he smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair off her face. A few weeks later she stood in the kitchen, making pork chops and put frosting on them with a chai tea glaze and ate it, Kujaku looked at her like she was insane and suddenly her fork slipped out of her hand and she went running to the bathroom, Kujaku was curious until he heard her puking. He smiled and rubbed her back, tears of pain were streaming down Shinku's face, after a minute she stopped and got up, wobbling and caught herself on the counter. A knock on the door reached her ears and she started puking even more, Kujaku answered it and just his luck, it was her father, Kujaku looked at him, smiling nervously and scratching his head.

"Shinku's …uh … not feeling so well….. Maybe later." He said and her father brushed past him and went into the bathroom, Shinku sat on her knees, hands on her face, crying and a pregnancy test on the ground next to her, her father knelt down, a kind smile on his face, and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, Shinku, it'll work out in the end, I'm not mad at you, but I can't say the same for Kujaku, but that aside, I am so glad that you are happy with someone in your life." He said and Shinku smiled through her tears, Kujaku leaned against the door and smiled sweetly at the touching father/daughter moment.

After a while of deciding what to say, Kujaku, Shinku, Kurosaki, and Shinku's father headed to the guild, Shinku gathered everyone for an important announcement and they all sat down quietly to listen. Shinku drew in a deep breath, let it out and opened her eyes, she announced that she would, in 5 months' time, go on maternity leave, everyone rejoiced and congratulated her on being pregnant. They drank and drank until everyone fell asleep in their spot, Shinku fell asleep in Kujaku's arms, with Kurosaki in her arms, they looked like a real family and their peaceful sleep went on until the morning. Shinku woke up to the doors bursting open and hitting the far wall, she got up, the only one awake, and watched as shadow figures gathered in front of the door and she could faintly make out a guild symbol on a man's arm. Kujaku and Saki were waking up; Saki grabbed her hand and put her energy into her, in order for Shinku to not feel any pain or sickness from pregnancy, and to get over her miniature hangover, Kujaku stood next to her, perfectly fine and smiling wickedly like always. Fire billowed at her and she smiled even more demonically than Kujaku, she sucked in air and yelled as the blast came from her, Shinku was serious that time so she used magic she learned from Chiotaberuhito.

"Blood Dragon's Roar!" A powerful blast like the fire one shot out from in front of her mouth and it was made of blood, but intertwined with her powerful magic.

"Shinku-sama! You mustn't reveal your magic in front of unknown people! Besides Blood Dragon's Roar takes too much time to recover from! Please Shinku-sama, stop this! Allow me to fight for you, I beg of you Shinku-sama!" Saki exclaimed catching and supporting Shinku after the attack faded away, Shinku smiled and ruffled her hair, giving in and sat down on a table.

"Alright now I'm fired up! It's time to settle this, Dragon slayer to Dragon slayer! Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel has arrived!" A man with a white dragon scale pattern scarf and pink hair came in shouting and Shinku's eyes went wide in shock, tears streamed down her face and she looked sad and in pain.

"Natsu… It really….. Is the real ….Natsu… B- But… why?" Shinku sobbed through her tears and he looked at her with bewilderment, she got up and ran to him crying heavily. "Natsu it's really you!" She hugged him tightly crying and they fell over, everyone from Fairy Tail looking at them so surprised it wasn't funny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha….. Shinku, what're you doing here? I thought you died 5 years ago when that village in West Fiore got destroyed where you were stationed for the mission of retrieving Kuroyuki from Serpents Eye!" He exclaimed to her, holding her shoulders, shaking her slightly, and his grip tightened, Shinku's tears grew more violent when he mentioned her little sisters name.

"Kuro…. Yuki is… dead. She passed….. Away 5 years ago ….. Waaahhhhh!" Shinku whispered through sobs and hiccups, she let out all her sadness and cried loudly and buried her face into Natsu's chest, the members of Fairy Tail watched in awe, shock, and confusion.

Kujaku walked over to them, grabbed Shinku and tore her away from Natsu, she cried on his chest and Natsu looked sad, he got up and faced them equally and he had suddenly gotten blasted into the wall at his right, everyone turned and saw that Saki was standing up in a stance of battle and she was moving her hands and arms to form and place seals. Shinku gasped when she saw a vision of Natsu defeat and she ran over to Saki, forcefully put her hand on hers and moved it out of the way, disrupting her magic spell. Shinku looked angry and knelt by her, staring into her eyes sadly and told her that Natsu wasn't a bad guy that he was her friend from long ago, Saki looked at her, Saki's Jealousy showing through and Shinku hugged her tightly, exclaiming she was too cute. From then on, the Dark guild Black Blood wolves, and the light Guild Fairy Tail conjoined and worked together in just about everything, every member was required to have the Fairy Tail crest, and the Black blood Wolves crest, to symbolize friendship and everlasting unison and bonds. But one day the man named Laxus, from Fairy Tail, and his bodyguards Evergreen, Fried, and Bixlow, attacked Black Blood Wolves and killed all of the members except for the Elite in the guild. Only Shinku, Kujaku, Kurosaki, Shinku's father Ren, Minamiko, Felony, Raishin, Lucifer, Marcia, and Veran, survived, the ten of them swore on their comrades' graves that they would avenge their death on Fairy Tail. Her hatred and darkness grew even more when she had her child, every mother feared what happened to Shinku, her baby girl was still born, she cried and wept for 3 weeks, she then made her resolve and her heart turned to darkness; she cancelled the alliance between Fairy Tail and Black Blood Wolves. Her hatred grew stronger and stronger every moment she saw them or heard about them, Kujaku became that way too but when he was on a mission, he was killed by a powerful monster right in front of Shinku's eyes, and she killed it in an instant and held her lover in her arms for the last time.

"Shinku-sama! Fairy Tail's mages are all, every last one of them, is in the guild at the moment! It's the chance we've been waiting for!" Minamiko said excitedly to Shinku and she smiled wickedly as she stared out the window.

"Finally, Saki, go place the seals on the guild, allow no one to enter, and no one to exit! Master Ren, go strengthen the seals and add three more layers to ensure they won't escape, Veran and I will start the attacks, you two join in when you're done with the seal! Now go!" Shinku yelled and everyone took off towards Fairy Tail, they battled long and hard, in the end Black Blood Wolves was left panting because they were foolish and underestimated them, the master, Makarov, stood in front of Shinku, held out his hand and smiled sadly.

"Even if you fall to the darkness, we will be your salvation and pull you up to the light, time and time again. Won't you join us, Shinku?" He said, Shinku grabbed his hand crying and got up, Saki got up and smiled at her, Ren and Veran smiled too and accepted the request for joining Fairy Tail.

Shinku and everyone from Black Blood wolves, although they were members of Fairy Tail, they kept their guild crest on their upper left arm, and the Fairy Tail crest in the places their original crest was, which Shinku's was on her right eye, Veran on the right on his chest, Saki's was on her right thigh, Minamiko's on her left hand, Felony's on the lower part of her right arm, Lucifer's on his back on the left shoulder, Marcia's on her back in the middle, and Ren's on the back of his left hand. Natsu helped Shinku look for jobs but she smiled and told him that she joined as an Elite member, so she could choose jobs on the second floor; Natsu was surprised and got angry because a new member was automatically an Elite or S-class.

"Calm down Natsu, she was, after all, the 138th master of Black blood Wolves." Master Makarov said smiling and Natsu's jaw, along with everyone else's jaw, dropped and hung open from the shocking news.

"Master! There's no need to bring that up! Although it's true, our guild is the oldest guild in the history of Fiore, we have always been few in numbers until my family started taking over from the Landegre clan. The clan that turned to the darkness and created the guild known as "Serpents Eye", _the_ guild that kidnapped my little sister to use as a vessel for a demon, and then there's "Hawk Wing" whom was the cause for the death of my lover and whom was responsible for destroying our guild time and time again until I came…" Tears flowed down her face, she grit her teeth and wiped her tears away and came back with a sweet smile. "But that's all in the past now, I have been in darkness, but now I see light. I hope you all will take care of me." She smiled and Natsu looked saddened by her tears and sudden smiles, Master Makarov looked grim and bored as ever.

"Hey Shinku, what do you say about taking up a job with me a Lucy here?" Natsu said happily and a girl whom had blonde hair and wore a tank top and skirt.

"Are you perchance Lucy Heartphilia?" Shinku asked and when the girl said yes Shinku bowed. "I deeply apologize Lady Heartphilia!" She told her abruptly and Lucy and Natsu looked at her like she was crazy.

"Umm, why are you apologizing?" She asked Shinku shaken.

"I was one of the people whom tried to kidnap you to take you back to your father, please forgive me I am deeply sorry!" She said still bowing and Lucy looked shocked at her words.

Eventually they made up and when they came back from a mission, Shinku told everyone she was off for 3 months to train and learn new spells, and that she would be taking Lucy, Natsu, and Saki with her so they shouldn't worry, and that if anybody else came she would eradicate them. The three months went by with amazing and truly unexpected improvements, all the time Shinku and Natsu battled, honing their skills, and giving Shinku a chance to try out some new spells she acquired through the her comrades in the underworld. Lucy and Saki trained together using Stellar Spirits, Shinku nearly put Natsu in his grave when she used Elemental Raid on his flames to attack him whenever he tried to attack her, he resorted to his fists but she used her lost magic "Divine Doll" to control him. She dodged in an instant by jumping up softly and doing a weightless one handed handstand on his shoulder and over to the other side of him, she landed and took a piece of his hair, attached it to a wooden doll with joints and everything, then she moved it by invisible strings of magic, making him do what she wanted. He laid there on his back panting really hard; Shinku sat down and sighed heavily, the celestial spirit Mina the mermaid mother. She was just as it sounds a mermaid but had legs on land, and she had a son, they controlled the water and the stars, Mina the water, her son Jin the stars, came out and sat next to her.

"Are you okay? Do you need Deidara to heal you?" She asked peering at Shinku's face, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, but what about Natsu?" Shinku asked and turned her head, she saw Natsu already being taken care of by Deidra the healer, Shinku smiled and laid down looking up at the stars deep in thought. "Chiotaberuhito… where have you gone? After you've taught me everything, the basic needs of life, down to the most complex lost magic, why have you disappeared? All that's left of you is the necklace you gave me, and the belt to carry my keys, guns, and other items, all made from your own scales and blood. Chio, I miss you… so damn much…" Shinku rolled onto her side and put her hands to her face, crying because she remembered her foster father Chiotaberuhito, or Chio to Shinku.

"Shinku? Why are you here? Come here, you poor thing. You've been crying." A voice called, he took her head gently and put it in his lap, letting her rest.

"Je…llal... Jellal... Jellal!" Shinku shouted and she woke up, she sat up immediately screaming his name, Natsu looked dumbfounded as he sat next to her, Shinku put her hand to her head, shaken from the dream. "It was only… … a dream? … Jellal…" Shinku put the ball of her hand on her forehead and then covered her eyes crying and clenching her teeth in loneliness.

The necklace on Shinku's neck was glowing a bright turquoise; Natsu touched her shoulder and noticed the necklace, and as if calling out, the gems on the belt's buttons and the buckle started to glow the same color as the necklace. Natsu drew back and started to move back as the lights were glowing even brighter, Shinku suddenly started screaming as black markings appeared all over her body like a continuous line spiraling up her body, her eyes rolled back into her head and she started twisting and jerking in pain on the ground. Gates opened and the Celestial Spirit King suddenly appeared, Natsu looked surprised to see him, and Lucy was downright shell shocked, she stuttered asking why he was there, suddenly the stellar spirits Shinku owned came forth and picked her up.

"Lucy-chan, Natsu-chan, please forgive us but we must take Shinku-san to the Stellar Spirit world, in order to heal her and break this curse on her body. Mina, Jin, Sayako, Reglan, take Shinku-san immediately, Lucy-chan, Natsu-chan, since you are her friends, come along, she needs you when she recovers." The Celestial Spirit King said in his deep voice, the spirits took Shinku forcibly and the gates closed as soon as Lucy and Natsu from the threshold, Shinku was strapped on a table as many spirits came to pay their respects to probably one of the most loved Celestial Mages, they tried everything on the curse, but everything was repelled, the king looked sad and turned his head as the last powerful spirit tried healing her.

"… Jellal… I'm s… sorry, I… made a… contract with… her and… and… I have… not ful… filled… my end… I'm so… sorry… Jellal." Shinku managed to say painfully through pants and the black markings started to move up her stomach and up her arms, Natsu looked angry at the mention of the name Jellal and Lucy was crying, begging Shinku to hold on, to not leave her and the spirits alone.

"Shinku-sama please don't go! You can't leave me! Shinku-sama!" Saki exclaimed crying next to Shinku, Lucy, Natsu, and all of the spirits looked surprised that Saki was there with them, Shinku turned her head painfully and looked at Saki, smiling and put her hand on Saki's cheek.

"Kurosaki Minako, I'm sorry… please tell Jellal… that I'm sorry, that I have died on a … mission. Kurosaki I lo-" Shinku said in pain and suddenly someone came in through a gate and spoke with a familiar voice.

"Shinku, if you have enough time to worry about promises, then you have enough time to tell me in person. Hey Shinku, listen to me, I'll lift this curse for you, but on one condition… That you'll forget about me, that you'll stop loving me, and that you'll find someone else to be happy with, I can only bring you pain. Now sleep darling Shinku, when you wake, you won't know who I am." Jellal said as he knelt by her and put his hand over her eyes, closing them, then over her heart, tears streamed down Shinku's face and suddenly a light engulfed his hand and Shinku screamed in pain.

Jellal retracted his hand and Shinku lay on the table panting hard, sweating profusely, and in less pain than before, Jellal looked saddened and kissed Shinku's forehead, he got up, turned around, and left with is hands in his pockets and a single tear ran down his cheek. Jellal left without another word and left Shinku there, moments after he disappeared, Shinku woke up slowly and Saki cried non-stop in happiness and relief, the spirit king smiled happily and after four days in the Spirit Realm, Shinku's strength was back. When they got back, a year had passed; Shinku's body immediately grew to make up for the lost time, along with everyone else's bodies had developed in the lost time, Shinku's strength was almost doubled with the time she was in there and Saki's grew a lot too. Saki and Shinku were always on par with each other, their powers were close, but Saki's, in comparison to Shinku's, was an infant, she still had much to learn and much to master. Shinku went back to Fairy Tail with Natsu, Lucy, and Saki, everyone was worried and when Shinku kicked the doors open and they all stood there, their silhouettes showing on the bright light. Their appearances then came into view, everyone was hollering and excited, they were back after a long year away in the spirit realm, Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer welcomed them back and Shinku pulled away from his hand, she stared him down angrily and he looked surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here Gajeel-niisan? I thought you were with Phantom Lord, or did you give up being the bad guy and come crying to Fairy Tail? Besides, there's barely enough room for two Dragon Slayers, I don't need a third in the guild, and so beat it trash can." Shinku stood tall and Saki tugged on her sleeve, she looked down and Saki shook her head, Shinku ruffled Saki's hair smiling and turned back to Gajeel.

"Well I never thought I'd see your blood-splattered face again Shinku-neechan, looks like you're well enough to keep spouting bullshit with your worthless pride, hey here's an idea nee-chan, why don't you just go back to Black Blood Wolves and leave my guild alone." Gajeel got up in her face and Saki pulled Shinku back, she looked at her surprised and Gajeel looked down on Saki annoyed, he grabbed Saki by her head and lifted her up, dangling her from his hand. "Why don't you just die you little bug, you're annoying me." Gajeel hissed acidly and squeezed Saki's head, she screamed in pain and Shinku looked scared but mostly in a rage.

"You bastard! Let Kurosaki go now!" Shinku's fists flamed up in waves of blood and she punched him in his gut, forcing him to release Saki, Shinku caught her and passed her off to Natsu, Shinku looked back at Gajeel and the blood clad waves grew more violent around her fists. "Nee-san, I'm sorry but you have forced me to take action, you can say and do whatever you want to me, but when you hurt Kurosaki, I will **_not_** forgive you." Shinku said and Gajeel looked at her surprised as to how she was wielding Dragon Slayer magic.

"That's enough you two!" A voice yelled and Master Makarov hit Gajeel on the head and slapped Shinku's butt, she yelped and within a fraction of a second she was behind him, wielding a sword made of hardened blood to his throat.

"Now master, don't do that again, it'll be a shame if you were to join the first master this early, now don't you agree?" Shinku said mockingly and Makarov looked scared, Gajeel looked at her shocked, holding his head in pain.

"That's enough Shinku-sama! Stop this right now!" Saki yelled furiously and Shinku jumped slightly when Saki suddenly started yelling, she dropped her sword and held up her hands like she did nothing wrong. "Shinku-sama, please stop this, it'll be a shame if you got into fights right after you have just recovered from the curse placed on you." Saki said sadly and Shinku looked at her, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I upset you Saki, I'll stop so please don't yell like that again, that isn't cute at all, it's much more befitting of you to smile Saki-chan. Alright, so don't make that face, smile Saki-chan, everyone loves it when you smile, it's way cuter and it suits you." Shinku said and looked at Saki, she smiled and Shinku smiled sadly back at her, Gajeel looked at his little sisters newfound happiness and sighed and smiled, turning away from them and walking out of the guild with a job in hand.

Mirajane came up to them smiling, Shinku picked Saki up and put her on her hip like a small child, which she was as tall as one and about the same age, she followed Mirajane to the job board on the second level and picked one that Shinku had to bring at least three other people. Just then Erza came into the guild and she saw Shinku's figure holding a child, she went up to her, grabbed her shoulder, and yelled that kids weren't allowed into the guild unless they were members. Shinku turned around and glared at her, silencing Erza and the whole guild, she blew Erza off and went over to Natsu, asking if he and Lucy wanted to go with her, they accepted and headed out the following morning after having a chat with the master at the guild. The master hesitantly let Shinku, Saki, Lucy, and Natsu do the job request, they were to subdue a gang of thieves wreaking havoc in the town just south of Magnolia. Gajeel, at the last moment, asked Shinku if he could come, but her response was a little too… blunt, she punched him in the face with her waves of blood on her fists and turned away as he was sent flying into the guild. Shinku kept walking with Natsu, telling him all about how Chio had trained Shinku for 8 years, ever since she and Gajeel were newborns, Natsu looked surprised and Saki squeezed Shinku's hand, staring up at her with eyes of pain, she ruffled Saki's hair smiling sadly. Shinku kept explaining about her adventures with Chio, she stopped suddenly feeling a familiar presence and looked ahead of them; a figure was walking towards them, towards the guild. With his head and face covered and wear looking pants, also he carried magical staffs, she told Saki to get Natsu and Lucy out of there, they went back to the guild and the man stopped a few feet from her.

"Shinku." The man said, her eyes went wide and tears came, he stood there motionless and Shinku lunged to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Mystogan." Shinku said surprised and the man kept silent.

"I'm sorry Shinku, but you mustn't tell anybody, not even Kurosaki, not one soul is to know about me. I'll be at your house waiting for you at midnight, farewell Shinku." Mystogan said as he hugged her tightly, released her and left for the guild, Shinku tried to go after him but a sleep spell was being cast from him and it put everyone in the guild asleep, except for the master and Shinku, she ran back to the guild and stopped in the doorway panting.

"Mystogan… you better keep your promise from that time, if you so much as…. … forget and break the promise from long ago, god so help me I will have… Saki-chan return your memories of that day to you. So you had better be prepared… to face the wrath of the "Devil's Chibi Demon" and the wrath of the "Voltaire Death Angel". Mystogan, I will not forgive those who stain the name of Fairy Tail, if you are a man and a true member of Fairy Tail… Then you will have the burden of remembering the night you shed your comrades' blood and your hands will forever be stained from then on if you do not fulfill your purpose in this world!" Shinku yelled and his eyes went wide, she fell to her knees, the sleep spell finally taking effect and he caught her as she fell forward. "Mystogan… don't let me down." She whispered in her slumber, he looked saddened and laid her down on the ground.

Shinku woke up and looked around, Natsu, Lucy, and Saki went over to her when they finally woke up, they headed out on the mission, they had to subdue the Dark Guild "Immortal Freedom" and they did just that, but mostly Shinku sat back and ignored everything, waiting until she could just capture them all. Shinku sighed and got up from her chair, annoyed that the three of them couldn't do it; she was glowing a golden color and she Equipped in her Lightning empress Armor and let out a war cry as she brought her spear down into the ground. Lucy, Natsu, and Saki all jumped into the air as the enemies were being shocked to a crisp by her lightning, they fell to the ground and she Equipped back into her black miniskirt, white tube top, and black long sleeve floor length button up jacket that she kept open. She tied them up and with the magic she had created she dialed the councils number, when they answer they were astounded as to how only 4 people could capture an entire guild and not destroy anything. She opened up a face to face chat magic with the Council and tried her best to ignore Natsu in the background, suddenly an explosion happened behind her and she turned to see what it was. One of the members stood there and they were laughing, she made a Che sound and asked them to wait until she finished them, she started to yell a complicated spell and suddenly water pooled in a gigantic hole in the ground.

"Lucy, use Aquarius now! Hurry before my magic runs out!" Shinku yelled at her panting hard, Lucy ran over and summoned her most powerful Celestial Spirit Aquarius and Shinku made a barrier so that nobody could get hurt except for the enemy. "Good job Lucy-chan! Aquarius-san!" Shinku yelled smiling and then turned back to the Council, they were pleased at her actions; Shinku smiled and asked to talk to Ultear alone.

"Well, this is unexpected, I never thought you would want to talk to _me_ first, so what do you want Shinku-chan. Or should I say 'Child Prisoner number 9'?" Ultear smirked as the others left.

"Shut up you vulgar bitch, I came to ask what happened to Siegrain. Where is he Ultear, tell me now! This isn't the time to idle around, Zeref has awakened and we must stop him!" Shinku yelled at her, tears of rage flowing down her face, Ultear looked shocked and told her that Siegrain was being held by the Council. "Damn… why must Siegrain be captured by the council!? Just what has he done to get into that much trouble? Ultear although I don't like you, but can you please get me information about a certain magic, one that is fearsome and strong, and in return I'll see what I can do to ascertain your safety when you leave the Council and go into hiding." Shinku clenched her fists and Ultear smiled at her words.

"You've got a deal Shinku, I trust you to arrange everything, because tomorrow I will leave and go into hiding along with Meredy of Grimore Heart." Ultear said smiling and Shinku sighed heavily and shut off communication with her.

"Lucy-san~! Natsu-chan~! We need to hurry back to the guild alright? Kurosaki! Put that down now! You mustn't stain your hands with their sullied blood! You are too pure to be touching them Saki-chan!" Shinku exclaimed as she swiped Saki from a body and put her on her hip. "Saki-chan, come now, we must return to the guild, it is unseemly for the only remaining core members of Black Blood Wolves to be late, also I have to get to Porlyusica-san, the healer in the woods. I need to see if she can cure the curse on my eye fully, although it's healed, the curse still will not go away completely from my right eye, Saki-chan it is time to use the Night Fog Car, Lucy-san Natsu-chan I'm sorry but you will have to make it back without me, I must be going to the forest of the healer, goodbye." Shinku bowed and suddenly a god-like carriage with fog all around it came down and Shinku and Saki got on it then disappeared with fog surrounding them.

They made it to Porlyusica's house in the forest, at first she yelled at her saying she hated humans but when they didn't leave, Shinku had Saki write in dragon language with a light pen in the air backwards. The old woman's eyes went wide and had her come inside her house quickly, the writing disappeared and once inside, Porlyusica asked what was Shinku doing there. Shinku set Saki down and told her to study different healing magic from Porlyusica's books, Saki ran over and started reading immediately, eager to learn, Shinku turned back to the woman and sighed sadly.

"I know this is too much to ask Porlyusica-san, but I need you to look at my right eye, right now I removed the Fairy Tail crest from my eye, but ever since the year X777, I haven't been able to see out of it and it has turned a bright gold. Please Porlyusica-san, is there anything that you can do to remove the remaining parts of the curse from my eye?" Shinku asked desperately and the old woman smiled sighing.

"I'll have to examine that eye of yours and I also need someone to gather all the materials for the potion." The old woman said and Shinku smiled sadly again.

"That won't be necessary, what do you need?" Shinku had asked her solemnly and when she received the list of items she opened a magic circle and sat down in it, concentrating. "Memory-make: Restoration and protection potion #37: Iyashi no Kiba!" Shinku whispered and then when she opened her eyes and the potion's ingredients were already in place, ready to be mixed. "Is that all the items? If I'm missing something just tell me Porlyusica-san." Shinku said through pants and Saki squeezed Shinku's hand tightly, reassuring that she would always be by Shinku's side and that she had complete faith in Shinku's decisions.

"Hmm, well it looks like it's just a level 4 curse seal, although it appears that your eye is fine, the curse may spread throughout your body if we don't treat it soon. Listen well, I will only say this once; absolutely do not use any magic for a month exactly, the 16th of next month alright? This potion will only work if no magic is used, so please bear that in mind." Porlyusica said as she helped Shinku lay down, Saki was right by her and watched as Porlyusica started mixing the potion and had her drink it. "How are you feeling Shinku, can you see out of your eye again?" Porlyusica asked as she gave Shinku a mirror, she ripped the bandages off and closed her left eye, when she opened her right she could see, but she saw red.

She saw every detail, but the only color she saw was red, Shinku told Porlyusica this and she looked back at the book, wondering if she made a mistake somewhere but Shinku said it was fine, that is was the price she had to pay for shedding innocent blood and staining her hands with it. Porlyusica looked saddened; Saki smiled and told her that Shinku was at Fairy Tail to atone for her sins, after having a conversation about how Shinku could complete jobs, she left silently. Shinku's right eye returned to a bright red like her left eye but she kept it covered since it was pointless to try and see out of it, they got back to the guild and found everyone serious and sad, once she stepped foot in Fairy Tail they had immediately regained their lively spirit, shouting that their beloved idol had returned. Shinku was surprised and her and Cana got into a drinking contest, there were barrels all over the place, Shinku finished off her 35th barrel and glanced to her right, Cana was passed out on the floor after only consuming 32 ½ barrels. All of Fairy Tail hollered that Cana actually lost in a drinking contest and Shinku smiled; an expression of happiness from being drunk, the master looked at her and smiled, Mirajane sighed happily as she started cleaning up the barrels. Natsu put his arm around her happily and teased her, Saki pulled at Shinku's sleeve and Shinku ruffled Saki's hair then suddenly held her mouth and ran to the bathroom, once there she started throwing up. Shinku stood there panting over the sink with the water running steadily, Erza came into the bathroom and stood next to her, leaning with her back against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not good if you keep drinking so much, you aren't Cana, your body won't be able to handle it, you're a dragon slayer right? So what do you eat, Natsu is a Fire dragon slayer so eats fire and Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer so he eats steel, so what do you eat then?" Erza asked seriously and Shinku looked up at her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and she sighed.

"I'm the Blood Dragon Slayer, although people think I eat blood, I don't unless I have no option, Chiotaberuhito told me that if need be I have to eat blood, but he also said that if I don't want to, I don't have to, as an alternate I need to get a special injection, also if that isn't available, then I can eat and extract the plasma in the air and everything around me. Since blood is special, I have to regulate how much of what I eat so my dragon constitution will think it is blood, Erza you do realize that in order for me to live in critical situations; I must sacrifice someone in order to protect others. This magic is a gift yet a curse, my father… Chio, he was reluctant to teach me Dragon Slayer Magic but he realized that because I was born with such a large amount of Magical power, I can learn and use many various magic styles and levels simultaneously. Erza, tell me, why did they allow me to enter this guild, even though the master knew how dangerous I was, why did he let me and my guilds members to become members of Fairy Tail? I just don't understand." Shinku said with tears in her eyes and she clenched her fists tightly, drawing blood, Shinku looked at her palms and licked the blood off, the wounds healing quickly afterwards. "Er-chan, I trust you now, since you have listened to me, I will tell you one thing that you'll be happy to hear, Siegrain is being held captive by the council, also, Millianna-chan, Wolly-kun, and Shou-nii are all doing great, they happened by my guild and our members a few times during their travels. But lately it seems like Millianna-chan has been rather favorable towards this one particular guild called Mermaid Heel, last I heard, Shou and Wolly were spotted out at the edges of Magnolia, a spy I set over on the east end told me but they are gone now. Hey Er-chan… do you remember back when we were in the tower of heaven? I could clearly remember it, when someone gave you the name "Erza Scarlett", he was a gentle boy whom cared, but it saddens me how he turned bad. Er-chan, tell me, how is that man doing? It's a shame but whenever someone tries to tell me his name, I cannot hear it, nor can I see his name, Er-chan, what's wrong with me?" Shinku asked desperately but calmly, Erza looked shocked and then sad.

"It's time we got back to the guild hall, Natsu is getting worked up again, and also, Saki-chan is becoming restless." Erza said seriously as she started walking out, "By the way, it seems that you're allowed to live all because of that man, the curse on you was sealed away and destroyed by him. If I meet him again I'll say thanks for you, since you cannot recall his name or his face." Erza left Shinku in the bathroom and Shinku came out a minute later.

"Saki-chan~! It's time to go now~! Hey get up lazy girl~! It's time to go for our job, do you want to pay the bills or not Saki-chan~?" Shinku called as she opened Saki's door, she saw a note of the bed, picked it up and read it, she clenched her fists and looked about to kill her but sighed and dropped it on the floor and headed to the guild. "Mira-chan~ It's so unfair~! Saki-chan went out to do a job with Wendy-chan~! What'll I do now, she left me alone to do this job here~!" Shinku complained to Mirajane and showed her the job that had her to go and help out a restaurant of a former council member, Mira smiled at her and she sighed, putting her chin on her hand. "Oh well, I'll see you later then, I need to pay the bills so I'll be out all day, I might return before you close to drop something off in the infirmary. Take care Mira-chan~!" Shinku said happily as she walked away, one hand in her pocket, and the other waving bye to the guild.

She walked slowly, looking through the shops and ended up at the restaurant, she changed into the uniform, tied her hair up in a ponytail, and went out to check in with the owner, he smiled at her and a customer walked in, they sat down at a table and she greeted them. She convinced them into ordering many things and gave the order to the owner/chef of the restraint, he made them quickly and she set the food out to them, smiling and asking them if they needed anything else. They were dazed and said they were fine, she smiled sparkling and went back to guide others to tables, she set drinks down and took orders, it was only her that day but she heard that Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy were going to work for him tomorrow to pay Lucy's rent. Shinku smirked and finished her shift, she glanced at the Archive Mini she opened up and saw it was nearly 9:30 pm, Shinku changed and said bye to the owner, he handed her the paycheck and she smiled, waved bye, and she took off to see Porlyusica. Shinku picked up some medicine for herself and then some for the master, since he was getting low on medication and plus a lot of people were coming injured.

"Mira-chan~ are you and the master still here?" Shinku called and she heard something rattling behind the bar, she loomed over and Gajeel popped up, eating the tableware and Shinku sighed. "Gajeel-nii, you need to stop eating the guilds tableware, we need it and you keep eating it nii-san. Hey, do you know of a place where there's a lot of plasma in the environment, I'm starting to feel a little faint, unless you want me to eat blood right in front of you nii-san." Shinku said challengingly and Gajeel looked like her didn't care.

"Go ahead and eat blood, I've got nothing against it, although it is a little weird thinking about it. Hm? … What's that in your arms nee-chan?" Gajeel said and pointed to the bags in her arms, she looked down and forgot she had them.

"Oh, its medicine for the master, I also picked up mine from Porlyusica-san, it's to subdue the curse on my eye, see check it out." Shinku said and moved her hair from her eye and it was shining bright gold. "It's my real eye but I cannot see out of it, I only see red, Gajeel-niisan, is Mira-chan here, I need to give her something from Porlyusica-san." Shinku said and Gajeel pointed to the infirmary, Shinku nodded and took something out of her bag, threw it at Gajeel and walked into the infirmary. "Mira-chan~ I have the masters medicine~!" Shinku chimed and Mira turned around and smiled, she took it from Shinku and she put it in the medicine cabinet.

"Shinku-chan, you didn't have to do this for me, but thank you for doing this, hey Shinku, you should participate in the upcoming parade it'll be fun!" Mirajane said and Shinku smiled, she left and arrived at her house close to midnight because she got caught up bickering with Gajeel and then ran into one of her childhood friends. She opened the door and Mystogan was sitting on a chair waiting for her, Saki fast asleep in her room, he got up and walked over to her, removed his mask and hat and Shinku gasped in shock and memories suddenly flooded back into her mind.

Shinku clutched her head, tears streaming down her face and an expression of fear on her face, "N-no… Th-this ca…can't b-be… Je…ll…al…" Shinku spoke shakily and Mystogan put his hand on her head and hugged her tightly.

"I am not Jellal, Shinku I have the same face and everything as Jellal but I am not him, I am Mystogan, please Shinku, don't show me that face again, I will seal your memories away again, but you must forgive me, I know you love Jellal deeply, so… live Shinku." Mystogan said and he erased her memories, she opened her eyes and he smiled. "Shinku, take care of yourself, and make sure to get into the Fairy Tail parade." Mystogan said and she smiled, not remembering who Jellal was.

"Master~ when's the parade~?" Shinku asked cheerfully but bored at the same time and he smiled while drinking alcohol. "Come on~ tell me already, just tell me master~!" Shinku complained lazily as she stared at him with her head on her arm that was outstretched on the bar.

"It's not for a really long time, Shinku why don't you go visit with Levy and Lucy?! They look lonely!" The master exclaimed and Saki came running in, yelling at Shinku, her eyes went wide open and she ran with Saki, in the process she materialized a hover board and flew to the location Saki told her.

They arrived in a cold Winter Mountain, she saw an egg about waist height on Shinku that was pure white but it had a black and red design on it, Shinku activated her archive and located Natsu. She spoke to him inside his head and uploaded coordinates for their location, "Hurry up Natsu, I need you to carry this big egg for me, and hurry up, it's not good for it to be in this kind of freeze." Shinku said and within minutes Natsu arrived and yelled that it was the same kind of egg that Happy had been born from. "Natsu-san~ when is it gonna hatch?!" She complained as the egg sat on the ground next to a table on a pillow, Charle, or Carla, told her that is was amazing that the egg could be preserved for this long. "Charle, didn't you come from one of these? Why don't you fess up when it'll hatch~?" Shinku kept complaining and suddenly the egg wiggled and it started cracking, Shinku knelt by it and when it broke open a cat like Happy but it was black and it sprouted tiny wings. "Aah~! It's so cute~!" Shinku exclaimed and the cat landed in her arms, she cuddled it and everyone was shocked that she actually had a cute and feminine side to her. "Natsu-san~ look at him! He looks almost exactly like Happy but better!" Shinku smiled and her new cat started flying, Shinku found him clothing and had him wear pants with a sash, also she named him Hikaru and he got along well with the other cats Happy and Carla.

After a while something happened, suddenly when Shinku, Saki, and Hikaru were coming back to the guild, it started twisting and then the whole town of Magnolia was wiped out, Saki was gone also, Shinku looked around frantically for her partner and only Shinku and Hikaru were left. Shinku sank to her knees crying and she screamed in anguish. Hikaru hugged her and she hugged him crying, Shinku was beside herself with sadness and loneliness. The town was gone, her friends, family, everything, was all gone in an instant and nobody was left. She heard footsteps behind her and she looked, Mystogan was walking towards her without his mask and hat, Shinku looked shocked and he helped her up.

"Mystogan! Where'd everyone go?!" Shinku yelled and he looked saddened, he sighed and held up a bottle with pills inside it.

"Shinku, please take one of these and go to Edolas, I cannot explain right now in detail but everyone now was turned into a lacrima and are now residing in Edolas, my homeland. Please, only the power of the Dragon Slayers can turn the lacrima back to normal." Mystogan said, Shinku took a pill and he helped her get to Edolas, once there was woke up in front of a tree-type building that had the Fairy Tail guild mark on a sign in front of it.

She opened the door and everyone turned to look at her surprised, "Why is there another… Fairy Tail? Wha- No way this is the Edolas Fairy Tail?!" She exclaimed and they all seemed afraid of her. "Hey, I'm in Edolas right?" Shinku asked cradling Hikaru in her arms and someone said it was the fairy hunter, Shinku Kurohebi, "Hey no you've got it wrong! I'm Earthland's Shinku; I'm a member of Fairy Tail! See for yourselves!" Shinku said defensively and removed her eye patch and showed them her Fairy Tail mark on her eye, "also, I'm the master of Earthland's Black Blood Wolves. Oh, it's Mira-san!" Shinku showed her other guild mark and she said happily and the Edo-Mirajane smiled at her, "Hey, is that… Lisanna-san, who's supposed to be dead?!" Shinku exclaimed and suddenly a voice talked to her in her head and she felt pain in her heart. "Wait this voice… could it be… Edo-…Chiotaberuhito?" Shinku clutched her head with her hands, tears flowing down her face and the Edo-Mirajane asked if she was alright. "The Blood Dragon Chiotaberuhito… it can't be… where?" Shinku stuttered shocked and her emotions running wild inside her heart.

"Hey, Shinku was it? Why is an Earthland wizard here?" Edo-Elfman asked concerned and Shinku looked at him.

"Mystogan…. no… Edo-Jellal… the long lost prince of Edolas… … he made me come here, saying that Edolas was in trouble, that the Earth-versions of yourselves have been turned into a lacrima and are in jeopardy of death. The king… that stupid, selfish, ignorant king of yours is going to kill them and use the dragon slayers as fuel for the Dragon Cannon. Wait… where the hell is this information coming from and these images!" Shinku yelled hysterically and Hikaru looked deeply saddened, he put a hand on her arm and looked at her sadly.

"Shinku-sama, if Saki-chan saw you like this, she'd become Black Saki-chan and tell you to get over it, to tell you to fight for the sake of your friends, you family, Fairy Tail." Hikaru said and Shinku sniffled and smiled.

"Alright, hey Edo-Fairy Tail! What do you say about joining me in the fight for the Earthland Fairy Tail's freedom?!" Shinku said and everyone was riled up, Shinku suddenly smelled something familiar and she turned in surprise. "No… th-this scent… … Dammit! Natsu's here! Hikaru let's blow this Popsicle stand! We can't let Natsu know we're here!" Shinku yelled and Hikaru sprouted his wings, took hold of her, and they flew out of there undetected by him. "Damn, well come on Hikaru, let's get to that lacrima way up there!" Shinku shouted and he took off but his magic power ran out and they landed on their feet in the street.

"Hey, Shinku-nee is that you?" Someone called; she turned around and saw Gajeel wearing a floor-length cloak.

"Gajeel-nii! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a giant lacrima by now?" Shinku asked and everyone looked scared of them.

"Mystogan sent me here, but we need to get out of here, let's meet up with the Edo-Gajeel and discuss what we're going to do from now on." Gajeel said and handed her a cloak, she put it on and followed him and sat down on a stool in between Gajeel and a man in a fedora. "Nee-chan, this is Edo-Gajeel, Edo-Gajeel this is my little sister Shinku form Earthland." Gajeel said and Shinku looked at the man whom was supposed to be the Edo-Gajeel, she looked saddened and Edo-Gajeel leaned in and had a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's not that bad, she's got a great figure and she definitely wins the beauty award, but to think that the Shinku of Earthland would be in Fairy Tail, it's a shame. The Edo-Shinku is a member of the Royal Guard, she's not someone to mess with, you know!" Edo-Gajeel said and Shinku punched him in the face, he was sent flat onto his back and around her fist flared Blood waves, also known as 'Claws of the Blood Dragon' and Gajeel of Earthland looked shocked. "It looks like…. She can use her …. magic too." Edo-Gajeel said in pain and got up; Shinku sighed and ignored him to the best of her abilities.

Gajeel showed Shinku all the places where they could monitor the movements of the king and the guards around a piece of the lacrima they broke off, Shinku went with him after much debate and protected her identity. She waited in the shadows as the Earthland Gajeel slipped into the crowd and listened to the king's speech, after the old man stopped speaking the Edo-Gajeel distracted everyone and when he signaled them, Shinku and Earthland Gajeel ripped off their cloaks and attacked the giant lacrima. It shined bright and suddenly Erza and Gray were standing there, they opened their eyes and looked around confused, Shinku walked up to them smiling devilishly, like a smaller, cuter, girl version of Gajeel. They then went off to find everyone else; Shinku stopped them and pointed out the huge lacrima floating on an island far above them, while they were distracted she ran for it, sensing Mystogan's magic power. After a while somehow she and Gajeel ended up trying to destroy the giant Lacrima, Shinku dodged before Gajeel noticed and he was almost hit by an attack, she sat back hidden and soon enough she had to start pushing the lacrima back. Shinku was then faced afterwards with the duty of trying to stop the king; she worked together with Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel to destroy the monster he was piloting. She and Natsu used a Unison Raid and used their breath attacks, she made damage to the king himself, she took that chance to eat his blood that came out; she let out her breath heavily, and began to sing. Blood suddenly started flowing in her direction, she grabbed it as if it were solid and began to eat it; she then began to extract plasma from around her, in a matter of no time she was all healed and her magic power was back to her full strength. She wiped her mouth and smirked at the king devilishly, her aura started turning black and her eyes changed, murderous intent filled them and her hair turned pure white, like snow, and her eye patch burned off, revealing her golden eye and blood was trickling down her face like it was tears, like she was crying out of one eye, crying blood.

"Nahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well then, it's about time we cut to the chase and destroy this fucker, he's on my nerves and even more so is Mystogan, that guy just irks me. Well destroying this all mighty king will be fun!" Shinku giggled and yelled with devil tones in her voice, she then got into a fighting stance and her right arm was behind her, blood flaring around it. "_This is the power of the gods, the slayers of dragons, and my will, come to me blood of a thousand years and lend me your strength to destroy the enemy! Wing slash of the Black Flame Blood Dragon!_" Shinku yelled angrily and black flames were on her golden eye, and the formed around her left hand, she ran forward and combined them, and dealt heavy damage to both the 'dragon, and the king himself. "Nnn… oh man, I have got to stop letting her taking me over, oh well. Nii-san! I leave the rest to you! I have some business to take care of!" Shinku called and ran, Gajeel yelled at her and she giggled, she felt it now, that familiar and loving presence, and the smell, it was Edo-Chiotaberuhito. "Chio… wait for me!" Shinku yelled and kept running, following the scent of Edo-Chiotaberuhito, "Where are you Chio?" She said to herself then stopped abruptly, it was a man, he was standing in the middle of the road with a cloak on, she smelled then tears sprang to her eyes. "N-no way… you can't be…" Shinku sobbed and the man took off the hood and smiled at her lovingly and stretched out his arms to her, she ran to him and hugged him crying, "Chio I've missed you so much!" Shinku exclaimed and the man embraced her, suddenly she felt that something was off, she looked up and saw an anima, "No! It's an anima! Mystogan… why did you open it?!" Shinku yelled and she heard Chio's beautiful voice in her heart, she looked at the man and he spoke caringly.

"It's alright, you are Shinku right? The Blood Dragon Chiotaberuhito has talked to me through magic to my heart, he told me that if I ever met that I shouldn't leave you, and that I teach you the magic he couldn't teach you before he disappeared." Edo-Chio said and Shinku buried her face in his chest and cried, "Come now, hold on to me, it'll be alright, we're just returning to Earthland." He whispered and soon enough they were back in Earthland, Shinku opened her eyes and Magnolia and everything in it was back to normal, she looked around and smiled then looked at Edo-Chio.

"Thank you Chio, but where is everyone?" She asked looking at the sky and then she heard voices behind her, everyone was just arriving, she greeted them and they asked who the new man was. "Oh, this is Chiotaberuhito, the Blood Dragon, the Edolas version that is." Shinku introduced him and Edo-Chio smiled at them, Shinku hung out with him all the time and soon enough everything was back to normal, and surprisingly the real Lisanna was alive all that time. "Eh~ Chio why are you lazing around all of the time?! Come on, we need to get you acquainted with Porlyusica-san, she's from Edolas too!" Shinku said and tugged at his sleeve, she chuckled at got up.

"Alright alright stop dragging me Shinku-chan, I'm coming alright? No need to be in a hurry, we have all day to get there, well anyway where does she live? And why are we in a forest?" Chio asked and Shinku stopped at a house that was built into a tree, she knocked on the door and was greeted with a broom in her face.

"Go away I don't like humans!" The old woman yelled swinging the broom at her, Chio grabbed Shinku and held her with one arm and grabbed the broom with the other, looking angry at the sudden attack.

"I never get used to that… thanks Chio but you don't need to do that really." Shinku told him nervously and the old woman looked shocked, she let go of the broom and stared at Chio.

"You… what are you doing here?" Porlyusica asked and Shinku smiled, explained everything once they were inside and while the two Edo-dragons were chatting, Shinku took the opportunity to fill up her medication and get some new books for Saki to read and study. "Hey get out of those! Saki isn't ready for that level of magic spell!" She yelled at Shinku and she dropped the book she was just reading, marking started forming around her body, glowing deadly red, and she screamed. "Oh no, she activated the curse in that book!" She yelled and then immediately tried to dispel it, Chio put out his hand, signaling for her to stop and then walked over to Shinku, he focused his magic power on his hands, and then he literally pulled it off of her body.

"Relax, it'll be alright Shinku, don't worry okay? I'm here for you so just sleep; you'll feel better in the morning." Chio said as he laid her down on the bed and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Grandine-san, Shinku always gets into trouble but this time it could have been prevented. I'm sorry that she always causes you trouble though, this child, she never learns." Chio muttered, carefully stroking Shinku's hair, Porlyusica moved next to him and looked sad and serious. "What? Are you worried about her now?" Chio chuckled and Porlyusica placed her hand on his shoulder, she sighed and walked back to the potion she was making, Shinku turned towards Chio and opened her eyes tiredly, she sat up and looked at the two dragons from Edolas.

"…Chio…" Shinku whispered and reached for him, he came closer and she wrapped her arms around him, she smelled his hair and breathed a sigh of relief and then unhooked his cloak, letting it fall to the floor and moved his shirt from his neck. "I… I need…" Shinku whispered and Chio closed his eyes, bringing her onto the floor so she could kneel in front of him as he sat there holding her so she couldn't run away from him and her instincts.

"I understand… go ahead." Chio whispered and Shinku's eyes started glowing bright red like blood, she licked his neck and then bit into him, drinking his blood with her eyes closed and she tightened her grip on him. "Hey Shinku… why are you crying? Why're you so sad?" Chio said as he noticed the tears flowing down Shinku's cheeks, she pulled back and looked at him with eyes glowing a snake-like yellow, he wiped away her tears and she cried onto his chest like a child weeping to their parents. "I know, you hate your powers, but that's the price to pay for being inhuman, but don't fret about it…I love you just the way you are, Shinku." Chio whispered stroking her hair and Porlyusica looked grossed out, she went back to the potion and after a few hours they left smiling, Chio holding Shinku's hand, they arrived back at the guild and she kicked open the doors smiling. "We're back everyone~!" Chio shouted and everyone greeted them warmly, she drug him to a table and they sat down smiling and chatting happily until they had to go home.


End file.
